parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure. *(SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song & Title Card) *Narrator: And Now!, It's Time For SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure!, Today, Patchy the Pirate is Gonna Tell the Kids the Story! *Patchy the Pirate: Oh!, Hi, Kids!, I'm Patchy the Pirate!, and This is My Parrot, Potty! *Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), Hello, Kids! *Patchy the Pirate: Today, I'm Gonna Tell the Story About SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure!, Right, Potty?, Potty? *Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), I Have A Book, Patchy!, Here You Go! *Patchy the Pirate: Thank You, Potty! *Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), You're Welcome! *Patchy the Pirate: Let's See!, (Reading) SpongeBob's Big Christmas Adventure!, By Stephen Hillenburg!, And Narrated By Me, Patchy the Pirate!, Well, And Now!, It's Time For The Story Convent! *(Patchy the Pirate Opens A Book) *Patchy the Pirate: (Reading) Once Upon A Time, Bikini Bottom Lives In Under The Sea!, One Day, SpongeBob's House Lives Under The Sea Too!, His Name Was SpongeBob SquarePants! *SpongeBob: Hello!, Good Morning, Bikini Bottom!, Merry Christmas!, Oh!, Hi!, My Name is SpongeBob!, Today, I'm Going to Celebrate Christmas With My Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters!, What Do You Think, Gary? *Gary: (Meows) *SpongeBob: Yeah!, I Think So Too! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Oh!, Sounds Like Somebody's At My Door! *(Door Opens at Patrick) *Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Hi, Patrick!, Glad You Could Come! *Patrick: Thanks, Buddy! *SpongeBob: Come On In! *Patrick: Oh Boy!, Wow, SpongeBob!, You're House is Decorated for Christmas! *SpongeBob: It Sure Is, Pal! *(Doorbell Rings) *Patrick: Oh!, SpongeBob!, I Wonder Who Else is at The Door! *SpongeBob: Ooh!, Let's See Who Else is Here! *Patrick: Coming! *(Door Opens at SpongeBob's Friends) *SpongeBob: Hello, Everyone! *Patrick: Hi, SpongeBob's Friends! *SpongeBob's Friends: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Mr. Krabs: Thanks for Inviting Us, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Thank You, Mr. Krabs!, Come On In! *SpongeBob's Friends: Thanks, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Any Time! *Squidward: Wow, SpongeBob!, That's A Nice House You've Decorated! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Squidward! *(Doorbell Rings) *SpongeBob: Hey!, I Think That's The Nickelodeon Characters! *Patrick: Hold On!, We'll Be Right Back! *(Door Opens at The Nickelodeon Characters) *SpongeBob: Barnacles!, It Is Them! *Patrick: Hi, Nickelodeon Characters! *Nickelodeon Characters: Hi, SpongeBob!, Hi, Patrick! *Lincoln Loud: Merry Christmas, SpongeBob! *SpongeBob: Thanks, Lincoln Loud! *Tommy Pickles: Can We Come In? *Patrick: Sure!, You've Come to The Right Place! *SpongeBob: Come On In! *Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) *Mr. Krabs: Attention, Everyone!, Welcome to SpongeBob's House for The Holidays! *SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) *SpongeBob: That's Right!, Today at My House, We're Gonna Open Presents, Sing Christmas Songs, Eat Some Good Food, and Have A Dance Party! *Patrick: And There's A New Guest Coming to See Us! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Yay! *Mrs. Puff: But SpongeBob, Who is The New Guest? *Doug: Yeah!, Who? *SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Asking Questions) *SpongeBob: Hmm, I Don't Know! *Patrick: Let's Ask, Blue! *SpongeBob: Great Idea, Patrick!, Hey, Blue!, Who Do You Think is Our New Guest? *Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *SpongeBob: Wow!, Good Idea! *Patrick: We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure It Out! *(Song Starts) *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Patrick: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *SpongeBob: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! *Stimpy: But We Need to Get Rid of This Pawprint! *Patrick: Oh!, That's Right!, But How? *Jenny Wakeman: Hmm, I Know! *SpongeBob: Wait!, You Know How to Get Rid of This Pawprint, Jenny? *Jenny Wakeman: Mm-Hmm!, Watch This! *(Jenny Wakeman Puts Burning On Pawprint) *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Woah! *Patrick: Nice One, Jenny! *Jenny Wakeman: Thanks, Patrick!, Any Time! *SpongeBob: Hey! *Patrick: What is It, SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: We Need Something to Play Blue's Clues! *Patrick: Oh, Yeah!, But What? *SpongeBob: I Know!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Danny Phantom: Notebook! *SpongeBob: Notebook!, That's Right! *Mermaid Man: But Who Keeps Our Notebook? *Barnacle Boy: Yeah!, Who? *Patrick: Oh!, I Know Who Holds Our Notebook! *SpongeBob: Who is It, Patrick? *Patrick: Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: That's Right, Patrick! *SpongeBob: Hey, Sidetable!, Do You Have Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Yep!, In Fact, I Have A Holiday Notebook for Your Christmas Adventure! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *SpongeBob: Thanks, Sidetable Drawer! *Sidetable: You're Welcome, SpongeBob!, Merry Christmas! *SpongeBob: Wow!, Look at The Notebook!, It Has A Present and Some Snowflakes! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Ooh! *(Song Starts) *SpongeBob: So To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... *SpongeBob's Friends: Pawprint! *Patrick: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right! *SpongeBob: And That's Our First... *Nickelodeon Characters: Clue! *Patrick: A Clue? *SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: A Clue! *SpongeBob: Then We Put It in Our Notebook... *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue! *Patrick: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? *SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: Blue's Clues! *SpongeBob: Yeah!, (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue! *Patrick: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Patrick: You Know What to Do! *SpongeBob: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... *Patrick: (Singing) Think... *SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) Think! *SpongeBob: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at A Time... *Patrick: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into The Screen) *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *SpongeBob, Patrick, SpongeBob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) *SpongeBob: Great Singing, Everybody! *Timmy Turner: Thanks, SpongeBob! *Patrick: So, Are We Ready to Look for Blue's Clues? *SpongeBob: I Am!, Are You Guys Ready? *SpongeBob's Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: We're Ready! *SpongeBob: Well, That's Awesome! *Patrick: But, SpongeBob!, Where Did Blue Go? *SpongeBob: I Don't Know, Patrick!, Do You Guys Know Which Way Blue Went? *Jimmy Neutron: That Way! *SpongeBob: Oh!, Blue Went That Way!, Thanks for Giving Me The Directions! *Patrick: Come On, Everybody!, Let's Go Find Some Clues! *(Song Starts) *SpongeBob: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues, I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Lincoln Loud: Hey!, Look!, I See A Clue! *SpongeBob: Huh?, You See A Clue? *Patrick: Where? Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Christmas Parodies Category:Transcripts